


【蓝皮锤基】将军的献礼

by KKJoy



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKJoy/pseuds/KKJoy
Summary: 纯粹为了开车……又开不好……





	【蓝皮锤基】将军的献礼

自从登基之夜和索尔做了一番不可描述的事情之后，洛基就一直躲着索尔，他想占有索尔是没错，但是反过来被彻底享用的滋味他就没那么喜欢了，尤其是索尔那个野蛮人力气大得赛过冰原怪兽，看来以前在市井小巷里流传的“哪怕连九界里最放荡最饥渴的女人在索尔将军床上也撑不过一整晚”的八卦也不全是谣言。  
有着冰霜巨人变态自愈能力的洛基在做了大半夜之后落荒而逃，身体上的痕迹很快就消失了，但是那种身体内部被坚硬恐怖的巨物彻底打开的感觉一直残留在记忆里，让洛基一看到索尔就腰酸腿软，避之不及。  
连在王宫里议事的时候洛基也不像以前那样让索尔紧紧的站在自己身边，索尔刚进入他王座三米的距离，就被他命令停下，还让守卫挡在前面。  
索尔好笑的止住了脚步，也没多说什么，只是告诉洛基最近他查到的事情：“我们一直寻找的冬棺，最近终于有消息了。有人说发现了一本古籍，上面记载了关于阿斯加德的历史，提到阿斯加德和约顿海姆的一场战役中，冬棺被抢走并保存在阿斯加德的王宫宝库里。后来阿斯加德在毁灭前，瓦尔基里带着阿萨族人和宝物一起逃亡了。最近有人在穆斯贝尔发现了他们的踪迹，我们应该派人去追查。”  
“冬棺是霜巨人的力量之源，关系着约顿海姆的生死存亡，别人我不放心，希望索尔将军可以亲自去处理这件事。”洛基想了一下吩咐道，“穆斯贝尔的火焰巨人是我们的死敌，索尔将军不要大张旗鼓，带几个心腹秘密探查就行，时间随你，不用着急。”  
索尔知道他有意打发自己，也没反对，他确实想要亲自去找到冬棺，于是笑了笑，“为您效劳，我的陛下，但是如果我成功取回冬棺，我有一个请求。”  
洛基皱皱眉，不得不开口问：“什么请求？”  
索尔走上前来，守卫挡住他，洛基挥手让守卫退下，索尔俯身在洛基耳边说：“到时陛下能否为我一舞？”  
洛基登基前就是约顿海姆的大祭司，约顿酷寒之地，常年需要征战掠夺物资或者与冰原上的野兽争夺生存空间，那时人微权轻的洛基经常要为出征的父兄献上祈求胜利的战舞，那也是振奋族人士气的绝佳利器。  
但后来逐渐有权势的洛基很少在众人面前以舞祈福了，除非他的父亲以国王的身份命令他。现在居于王座之上的他更是不可能再为属下做这种事。  
看着洛基想发火的样子，索尔接着说，“以前父王命你跳舞时，我都愤怒地想要挖出他的眼睛，挖出所有人的眼睛！你只能跳给我一个人看，我祈求你，陛下，不要拒绝我。”  
洛基眯了眯眼，把呵斥咽了回去，冷淡地开口：“等你带回冬棺，或许我可以满足你所祈求的。”

六个月后，索尔风尘仆仆地赶回约顿海姆，他已经得到了冬棺，而且还知道了个秘密，希望马上告诉洛基。  
但他赶回宫殿时已是深夜，他就没惊动其他人，直接来到洛基的寝宫，守门的侍女看到他，慌忙行礼，“索尔将军，陛下正在休息，您有事需要我通报吗？”  
“不用，你下去吧，我自己进去。”索尔挥手让她离开。侍女却犹犹豫豫地不肯退下，索尔皱皱眉推开她，用力推开寝宫大门，就听到里面传出来一些淫糜色情的声音，索尔一眼就看到大床的帷幔下几具纠缠在一起的曼妙胴体。  
“怎么回事？我不是说不要任何人打扰吗？”洛基听到了声音从一群女人中间抬起头来，看到了索尔铁青的脸。  
“统统滚出去！”索尔吼道，声音几乎震穿寝宫的穹顶。女人们惊慌失措地看着洛基，洛基点点头让她们离开。  
然后洛基笑着挑挑眉，还无所谓地挑衅索尔：“干嘛这么生气，只是华纳族献给我的几个侍女罢了。神族的女人果然不一样，皮肤像牛奶一样，又白又滑，你也该试试。”  
“也许你忘了我们上过床？我认为我们应该对彼此忠诚。”索尔低沉的声音透出无比的愤怒。  
“怎么可能忘呢？如果我没记错，是你强上了我，你还觉得委屈了？”那次的失误让洛基想起来就懊恼。  
索尔看着这个薄情寡义的小混蛋：“是谁先把我绑上床的？”  
洛基哼了一声，“你本来就属于我！你的身体，你的生命，你的灵魂，统统都属于我！临幸你是我的恩赐！算了，那晚的事情我不再追究了。冬棺怎么样？”  
索尔猩红色的眼眸闪过一丝冷酷的光芒，但他没有再说话，只是伸手从魔法口袋里掏出一个冰蓝色的匣子。  
洛基惊喜地拿过来，感觉到一股强大的力量在呼唤他体内霜巨人的魔力，这确实是霜巨人失落已久的能量来源，有了这个霜巨人离开约顿海姆也可以持续保持他们全部的力量。  
洛基不由地喜笑颜开，把冬棺放在自己的床头，抬手拍了拍索尔的肩膀，“索尔将军果然不会让本王失望，好好休息，明天我会在大殿设宴为将军庆功。”  
索尔对他的话不置可否，伸手又掏出了一个东西，散发着蓝色的光芒，只是靠近就能感受到某种令人生畏的原始力量。  
“空间宝石！！”洛基跳了起来，“你居然找到了宇宙原石！”这可是只在古籍上见过只言片语记载的传说之物。  
索尔反手又把空间宝石塞了回去，看着一脸兴奋的洛基，“我完成了任务，希望陛下兑现自己的承诺。”

洛基看索尔又把宝石藏了起来，摸了摸嘴唇，站起来打了个响指，他身上女人们留下的痕迹已经消失无踪，瞬间变成了平常那副凛然冰冷的样子。  
然后他轻巧地跳下床榻，转身间已经带上了一副怪兽头骨的面具，身上裹了斑斓的兽皮，黑色的长发无风自动，全身笼罩着绿色的光芒。  
他伸手划出一个古老的法阵，手心猛地燃起了绿色的火焰。洛基是霜巨人中唯一的既能使用冰系魔法又能使用火系魔法的法师，他的祭典舞蹈也总是伴随着燃烧的火焰，格外惊心动魄。  
他的唇舌吐露出晦涩的咒语，声音不大，却直逼人心，如神谕降临，让每个听到的战士都会跟随王者的旨意奋勇向前。  
约顿战舞动作狂野奔放，充满力量，洛基像是在舞蹈，更像是在战斗，这是他们一族对不公厄运的抗争，对残酷环境的蔑视，对九界万物的统御！  
洛基抬臂，旋转，踏步，突然纵身飞起，手握闪烁着寒光的匕首向着索尔直刺下来！  
锋利的刀刃擦过索尔的金发，狠狠插进他身后冰岩石做成的椅背上。  
“交出来！”洛基凶狠的命令，“它属于你的国王！”  
索尔猛抓住他的头发把他拉下来，重重的咬上他的嘴唇，另一只手压着他的脊背让他不得不趴在自己怀里，被迫接受这个意味十足的吻。  
“你跳的是向神献祭的舞蹈，是要把自己献给我吗？”索尔放开喘息不止的洛基，边说边把洛基扔到床上，自己也旋即扑上去，把早就硬了的下身毫不留情的插进洛基的身体。  
“操你的！你敢直接进来！”洛基痛得弓起了背，索尔的速度和力度让他连个咒语都来不及念就被进到了最深处，他只能紧紧抱住索尔的脖子让他不能马上开始动。  
“可是你邀请我的。”索尔仁慈地没有马上行动，火热粗糙的手掌已经握住了小洛基摩擦起来，“放松，交给我。”  
洛基本意是想要满足索尔好让他乖乖交出空间宝石，可也不想被这么粗暴的对待，这头野兽果然不知道什么叫情调，以后谁要和他成婚早晚被他弄死在床上，洛基边努力放松自己边恶毒地想着，丝毫没有他很可能就是那个苦命人的危机感。  
索尔感到手里的小洛基慢慢地挺直起来，紧紧夹着自己的部位也有了软化的迹象，就开始挺动自己的腰身。被他压着的身体柔韧性极好，适应力超强，索尔很快就毫无顾忌地拉开洛基的双腿凶猛又沉重的进攻着。  
洛基几乎撑不住自己的身体，这个混蛋肯定是故意的，用的力气和他在战场上干翻敌人的时候差不多，不过在这种剧烈的晃动中，洛基的快感也急速攀升。好吧，在约顿海姆成长的族人都一个样，本能地都要把到手的猎物彻底撕碎，拆吃入腹。  
不甘心的洛基扑腾着把索尔压在了下面，但没一会儿索尔就不耐烦他放慢的动作，抓着他的大腿把他掀翻过去，然后再用力摁到自己湿漉漉的阴茎上。这样洛基的背贴上了他的胸膛，被困在他的怀里大张着腿接受他自下而上的顶弄。  
“啊……”洛基实在受不了地叫了出来，感觉太强烈了，他伸手握着自己的下面随着索尔的动作颠簸着，索尔突然咬着他的后颈，在他耳边催促：“再快点！我们一起。”  
洛基就像被蛊惑了一样，又快又重地虐待着自己的小洛基，却在体内的巨物抽动着开始射精的时候也绷紧了身体冲到顶峰。  
经历这前后双重高潮的洛基好一会儿才瘫软下来，不过索尔没松开他，又用力攥住了他有点泄气的阴茎。洛基皱皱眉刚想出声拒绝，一股强劲的电流顺着索尔的手指窜进了他的下面，顺着那脆弱的管道撕咬而上，直冲向他身体深处，给予那个最敏感的地方直接又致命的一击！  
洛基张大嘴发出无声的嘶吼，身体不自觉的高高弹起，一大股液体喷涌而出，可在这种几乎能击溃灵魂的灭顶感觉中，洛基已经完全无法控制自己。  
“这就尿了？这么爽吗？”一直到索尔的声音在他耳边响起，还搞不清状况的洛基低头看着自己狼狈的下身，那里还在不断抽搐着涌出一股一股的液体，连带着整个身体都时不时地跟着颤抖。  
洛基不敢置信地伸手摸了摸，瞬间迸发出一股力量，绿光闪烁间就消失在了索尔眼前，索尔伸手抓了个空，就听见身后传来声音。  
原来洛基已经瞬移到他寝宫里那个豪华温泉里了，他把自己整个埋进水里，还伸手指了一下自己的床铺，幸亏索尔反应奇快，躲过了屁股底下突然升腾的火焰，床单被烧了个一干二净，险些连他的小索尔都被烧秃了。  
“你竟敢如此羞辱我！索尔·劳菲森！死罪！”终于找回声音的洛基嘶哑着嗓子吼道。  
索尔笑着拍拍身上的黑灰，抬手扔过来一个东西，洛基连忙接住，是空间宝石，他疑惑地望着索尔。  
“宝石的能量太过强大，所以它被封在这个魔方里，要想使用它，只有用卢恩文。”索尔解答了他的困惑。  
“而你刚好知道？”洛基阴沉着脸问。  
“我去了这么久，就是为了学习卢恩文，传说中只有阿萨神族掌握的语言。”索尔看着两只手捧着魔方，眼睛里又开始闪烁着狡猾光芒的洛基，莫名觉得有点心痒，“过来。”索尔不客气地命令道。

洛基浑身湿漉漉的看着他，像刚被主人踢到河里的小狗似的，听到召唤浑身戒备还不得不磨磨蹭蹭的爬上来。  
索尔倒是很满意他这种反应，迫不及待地走过来伸手抓住他的脖子，把他拎到自己面前。  
“你知道整个九界也没有几个懂卢恩文的阿萨人了，而且他们都对霜巨人恨之入骨。”索尔边说边抚摸着洛基额头上的一对短角，看到它们敏感的抖动了几下，觉得很是可爱。  
尽管冰霜魔法可以给予索尔蓝色的皮肤和红色的眼睛，但无法让他生出一对角，这多多少少表示他是个异类。混血的洛基却拥有霜巨人和阿萨族两种形态，而每一种都让索尔觉得很诱人。  
“所以取悦我，我会告诉你宝石的所有秘密。”索尔开口，“现在，变成阿萨族的样子。”  
洛基抓着魔方不肯松手，从刚才到现在他已经偷偷试了好几种方法，宝石确实毫无反应，可他又不愿意听从索尔的命令，阿萨族的形态虽然也不弱，但比霜巨人要柔嫩很多，他不太想在床上变成那种样子，那只会更加方便索尔凌辱他罢了。  
可索尔不接受他的抗拒，他看似温柔的抚摸着洛基的角，手指却释放出细微的电流，洛基被电的浑身一抖，马上想起刚才的惨状。  
“你可以试着挑战我，用你的咒语逼我开口。”索尔的声音危险起来，“不然，就马上执行我的命令，别自讨苦吃。”  
洛基的角消失了，随着一道绿光从他身上闪过，他的身形略微变小，一双水雾弥漫的绿色眼眸浮现出来，皮肤雪白，黑色的头发也变得卷曲。  
这样的洛基没有了霜巨人时的强悍和冷酷，看起来柔软温顺，索尔抓住那两团同样变得白嫩却依然结实的臀肉，一把托起了洛基，就着站立的姿势再次把自己插进饱满的双丘之中，让洛基发出一声痛楚的呻吟。  
“不错，神族的身体果然又白又软，我早该试试了。”索尔冷笑着重复洛基的话。  
洛基难得的没有回怼，因为他实在是太痛了，阿萨族的身体果然不如霜巨人能够承受索尔的欲望，更何况现在的姿势实在太艰难了，重力作用下索尔进入的甚至比刚才还深，更恐怖的是索尔根本就没软过，要是这样继续，洛基真不知道自己能撑多久。  
洛基恋恋不舍地把宝石丢到了一片狼藉的床上，攀住索尔的肩膀，“我不该那么说，索尔，没人比你的身体更让我着迷，慢慢来，好吗？我总要让你尽兴的。”  
索尔总算俯下身体，把洛基放在地板铺着的兽皮上，不再急着抽插，而是伸手抚过他汗湿的头发，滑动的喉结，艳红的乳粒，欣赏着白皙的皮肤稍加用力就能够留下的指痕，然后掐着他的股沟揉弄着，给洛基带来了一阵阵麻痒难忍的战栗感。  
“让我尽兴？”索尔享受着手里光滑细腻的触感，低低地笑着，“你可真有勇气，我可是大半年没做过了，而且上次才做了一半你就跑了。”  
洛基盯着不远处散发着幽幽蓝光的宝石，狠狠心抬腿缠住了索尔的腰，“来吧，你也就有点蛮力，我怕你不成？”

结果索尔用现实证明有时蛮力真的非常非常可怕，整整一夜，两个人几乎把寝宫的每个地方都滚了一遍，这会儿洛基跪在地上，上半身被索尔压在床铺上，抬高屁股被索尔侵犯着，身上已经满是红肿青紫各种痕迹，还有汗水精液各种污浊，可索尔不允许他清理也不允许他变回约顿人的样子。  
洛基似乎连喊的力气都没了，含着眼泪的眼睛望着离他不远的空间宝石，努力伸手抓住了它扒拉到自己怀里，还断断续续地呻吟着：“等……你……啊……结束了……要把……卢恩文……啊……全都……告诉我……啊……慢点啊……”  
索尔无奈地看着这会儿还惦记着这事的洛基，深觉自己还是手下留情了，他低头亲吻着洛基的背脊，“我才刚开始呢……”然后感到怀里的身体一僵，洛基一扫刚才楚楚可怜的样子，扭头骂道：“你要不要脸？！差不多行了，天都快亮了！”  
“嗯，这才对，洛基……”索尔说着握住洛基捧着宝石的双手，念了一句洛基从没听过的语言，然后他们两个人就突然出现在了索尔的寝宫里。  
“这是最简单地一种用法，记住了吗？”索尔搂着洛基躺到了干净的床铺上，“现在我们继续，你可以传召你的内侍官，告诉他让祭祀大人先代理几天国务吧。”  
洛基咬着嘴唇挣扎了一会儿，“三天可以了吧？”索尔摇头，“五天总可以了吧？”索尔再次摇头，“十天！绝对不能再多了！”索尔总算不情愿地点点头，“谁叫我拿你没办法呢？十天，我可以教你十句。”  
“什么！”洛基瞬间又变出一把刀来往自己养兄腰上捅，“你他妈玩我呢？”  
索尔一把捏住洛基的手，从自己的床头摸出上次那条束缚魔力的锁链，“就知道你会反悔，幸亏我准备好了。”  
“你这是弑君！我不会饶了你的！啊！至少让我先变回来啊……”洛基愤怒地挣扎在索尔的压制下都变成了助兴的节目，还不够看呢。  
所以说啊，对付毒蛇不能心软，一定要牢牢抓住它的七寸才行。

 

再次END？


End file.
